The Badri Chronicles
by Ravenhart
Summary: Spellweaver: Magic user with the ability to weave two spells together and create an entirely new spell. What happens when a magic user finds a source of massive power? Currently on permanent hiatus
1. Intro

The Badri Chronicles  
  
These chronicles are the beginning of ongoing RPG adventures of three characters created for the Genesis-Exodus gaming system.  
  
Disclaimer: (Yes, I actually need one of these.) The names 'Damon Smith' & 'Stefan Salvatore' belong to L.G. Smith, author of The Vampire Diaries. Ares belongs to the makers of Xena: Warrior Princess. And any other copywrites I step on the toes of; your stuff belongs to you, I just borrowed it.  
  
Characters:  
Topaz: Originally created as a human fighter-type, she has become a day-walker with a bond to Damon.  
Damon Smith: An about 500 yr-old vampire who has known Raven even before he was a vampire. Because he healed Topaz with his blood a few times and took some of hers, he has formed an irreversible bond with her. They are a couple.  
Raven Darkholm: A demi-goddess of fire, created from the fires of Tartarus and born to a mortal woman. As of the time of this story, she and Ares were engaged (hey, I said it was fantasy!). She is almost 2,000 yrs-old.  
  
Bad guy:  
Badri James Montoya: He wants to take Raven's fire abilities and kill her in the process. 


	2. Chapter 2

The leaves on the trees rustled slightly by a barely discernable breeze. The canopy of the forest looked down on Damon Smith riding horseback. This area was near the border of the large estate he and his brother, Stefan Salvatore, owned. He neared the edge of the forest and was surprised to see Topaz's half nightmare warhorse, Claudia, munching on the grass about ten feet away from the lake. Damon raises an eyebrow as he goes up to the edge of the forest and dismounts. He leads his horse over to lake to graze. Looking at Topaz's horse and he hears splashing just beyond the outcropping about twenty feet away but bushes block his view of the other side. He tells his horse to stay and walks to outcropping, carefully avoiding making any noise. His vampiric eyes scan the water, but see nothing.  
"Huh?" he shrugs and walks back to his horse. He is only mildly surprised to see both horses are now gone.  
"Topaz, where are you?" he said in an exasperated tone. He receives no response and says simply, "Fine." And starts walking back to manor.  
Almost as soon as he starts walking he hears hoof beats catching up to him from behind and a huffy Topaz, "You're no fun!"  
He looks back to see a fully clothed, dripping wet Topaz with both horses. He smiles, "Hello."  
Topaz 'humphs' in the saddle, "You're no fun." And tosses Damon his reins.  
He quirks an eyebrow at her, "Well, you at least gonna get off the horse and give me a hug?"  
She looks at him, slightly stunned, "Don't think you've ever asked for one of those... whatever."  
Jumps off her horse, walks over and gives him the hug. He takes the hug, dips her just enough to throw her off balance, kisses her and ends it before she can react. He smiles again, "Love you, too"  
Topaz stands there speechless, "What'd I miss?!" She stands there as Damon mounts his horse and starts back towards the manor, "Um... Damon wait up!"  
Topaz mounts Claudia as she's trotting and catches up. "What... what'd I miss?"  
She puts her hand in front of Damon to stop him, "Wha- hold it. Just stop.  
He obliges and stops his horse. Topaz sputters a little and makes confused gestures with her hands, "Ok, wha?"   
She sputters a little more and sighs. Damon looks over at her, "Do you remember about eight months ago when that ghost had taken possession over your body?"  
She looked back at him, not sure of where he was going, "Yes..."  
"It said something... when it had possession of you."  
"It probably said a lot of things just..." she half whispered.   
"Yeah, well, the fact that... ok, most of what it said was truthful, in one way or another."  
Topaz gave him a sarcastic tone, "Ok... always good to be possessed by an honest ghost? What does this have to do with that?"  
"Just the fact that one of the things it said was that you're too stubborn to admit that you love me." Topaz opened her mouth to say something then shut it, "You may not recognize it as such." "Eh?"  
Damon smirked at her confusion, "That would explain a lot about how you've been acting." Topaz's head fell to her horse 'Why me? No, a stupid ghost cannot know this. I don't know this, so the ghost can't. It's not fair!' The only thing Damon heard from her entire thought process was a grumble and the word, "Men!" 


End file.
